


In the dark

by Shikku



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wakes up sweaty and too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark

Ryan wakes up sweaty, too hot and with Spencer's hand on his dick.

He knows it's Spencer's hand because he knows he fell asleep in Spencer's bed like every Friday night. And he knows the feel of drummer calluses on his dick.

Spencer is pressed tightly against Ryan's back, the hand not on Ryan's dick flat on Ryan's chest, holding him tightly and breathing hotly against Ryan's ear.

They are completely under the covers, it's dark and Ryan can feel Spencer's dick thrusting shallowly against his ass though the boxers. It's perfect and Ryan gasps, the sound too loud in the darkness and Spencer's hissed "Quiet" almost makes him come, because a bossy Spencer is a thing of perfection.

Then he remembers Brendon and Brent are sleeping on the floor and fuck if that doesn't turn him on even more. Spencer chuckles, a low sound Ryan feels against his back more than he hears and he pushes back against Spencer's cock, wanting more but knowing this is the most they can do now, with their friends right there, asleep, and pushes in the light grip of Spencer's hand. He's biting on his lip, trying to stay quiet, and it feels so fucking good, because it's Spence and Spence is the one person that knows him best, knows how to make him want and always gives him what he wants.

Ryan reaches back and clutches at Spencer's hip as he presses back and comes all over Spence's hand.

Spencer's movements are more frantic now, no longer teasing now that Ryan is done and then their boxers are gone and Spencer's cock is sliding wetly against the skin of Ryan's ass. It feels amazing and even better when Spencer comes all over his ass and back, biting at his shoulder to keep quiet.

"Guys?" Brendon whispers from the floor. "Are you done now? Because I love you guys, but I love sleeping more." Ryan presses his face in the pillow, both from embarrassment and to quiet the laughter. He can feel Spence shaking behind him. It takes a couple of moments to calm down and they don't do anything about getting clean. Just press even closer, like they can become one person if they just try hard enough, and go to sleep.


End file.
